Mad Skill
by JoOrly
Summary: A rudie from the UK comes to Tokyo-To to seek for the GG's. She deals with her own hardships and Corn. Please RR! --CHAPTER SIX'S UP!--
1. Introduction

( A/N: First JSRF fic so keep it gravy, 'kay? I don't own the games nor the characters. Whatever happens, it's only a fic, yah? Read, enjoy and review! )

Chapter One

-Craze, 12:00 p.m.-

"Who are you? What's your name?.." I sing to myself, leaning against a tagged wall. "Super brother!"

Bobbing my head to the music in my ears, my eyes trailed off up the streets where my tag was all over.

"Sup - er Bro - ther.." I mumble to the song from an old band, Guitar Vader. Professor K claims this is a throwback. But hey, old songs can be a fave, yeh? So, I skate slowly to another wall I spotted and took out a grey paintspray can.

Spray. All over the GG tagged brick wall went the silver paint. I lower the volume on my wrist radio after the song finished.

"Hmm. What else? Oh yeah!" I remind myself and adding my sign, three triangles with one shaded. Smirking, I throw away the empty paint can.

"Hey, what's your beef sprayin' over our tags?" A voice came behind me.

I turned around and saw a boy with long hat and two other followers behind him. Winking, I said, "You should check out the other tags up the street. Anyway, I want to join."

Dude, no rudie knows how bad I want to join the GGs. I mean, I'll tag the whole city for them.

They all took a glimpse of me and cracked up.

"What?" I cross my arms and arch my eyebrow. I looked at myself. Yeah, my wear is a bit ordinary. Black and grey baseball tee with my name in Japanese, neon green across the chest. Black baseball gloves and green elbow bands. Huge black headphones with my logo. Grey capris with many pockets, big enough to carry many cans. Black and neon green skates with silver wheels. Nothing to expect from a seventeen year old rudie living in Tokyo Metropolis in the year 2024. So I shrug.

"Whatever, what's your name, chick?" One of the followers demands.

"Rain," I spat, adjusting my glove.

Another of the followers came forth, "Alright then, _Rain_. I guess you're up for a challenge."

I smirk, "I'm up for any challenge, girl." I feel all extra confident.

"You hear this Yo-Yo? This chick is competition!" The girl said, glaring at me. What's her beef?

"Hmm, yeah she is, Gum." Yo-Yo skids in front of the dude and points at him, "Meet Corn at the Shibuya bus station in a half hour, get some lunch and your challenge will be up until then."

"Ey! Who made you leader of the GGs, dude?" Corn said, then he looked at me, "Yeah. What he said."

I nod. Seems easy to start off a challenge by the GGs, eh?

Corn smirks and winks at me, "You better be there."

I arch my eyebrows. That dude seem cute. Nice smirk and attitude.

_D'oh!_ Why am I doing this? The Rain don't like the dudes. I smack myself on the forehead...mentally.

All three of them skated out of sight.

I skate to a nearby grocery store, for a drink.

The clerk yells, raising and shaking his broom at me, "Get out of my store with those skates!"

Hmm, so much to choose. Orange, apple, grape, ice tea, ginger-ale...Yeah!

"Chill out, old man." I grab the soda and put some yen on the counter, "Just gettin' a soda pop."

He groans as I skate out of the store and went towards the Shibuya bus terminal. There were little people there so there's more possibility to tag the whole thing. I put away my can of soda and tag on some walls in the lower sections and buses. I sigh and went up a fight of stairs that lead up to a high platform.

Looking around and stare at the clock tower it's 12:32. Two minutes late. I lean on the rail and open my can of soda.

Sip.

Where is he?

Sip.

The hell's keeping him up?

_Gulp_.

I look around one last time. No Corn. I sigh and slowly skate to the end of the platform.

"Hey, don't leave!" Corn climbed up the stairs.

I turn around, "What kept you so long?"

He skated towards me and leaned on the rail, "You know, as leader of the GGs, I need to..You know."

_Riight_.

"Besides, I couldn't find you."

Stupid excuse. The stairs were so obvious! Well, it was in a shadowy area...

"Come on, we need to get something to eat. Boogie is waiting for us there." Corn told me as we grinded down the rail.

Who the hell is Boogie?

-12:45-

"Corn, what happened?" Boogie said as she crosses her arms.

"Uh, somebody got something and someone...yeah. Basic." he says as Corn and I sit down with her. "Rain, meet your gangmate-to-be."

I look up from the food to Boogie and gave her a quick wave, "Hey."

Boogie smiled, "What's up, sugar. Ready for the challenge soon?"

Corn smirks, "Don't get hecked up, Boog. This chick here could beat Jazz anyday."

We laugh. I take a glance of Corn and I gotta say, he's a cutie. I seen him around Benten-cho at times. Tagging the roof tops, doing what rudies are supposed to do, yeah?

"So, where are you from?" Boogie asks me, taking a sip of her cola.

I say, "Benten, but originally from the UK." I adjust my headphones.

Corn smirks, "I see."

I smile and glare at him, "Yeah, you can also do many things with your body."

Boogie let out a low chuckle and informs us, "Look, we're supposed be at the HQ now."

"Alright, we're out. Boogie, tell Jazz I got her with me and get ready." He say as we get up.

She nods and left.

Corn skated to the streets and turned around, "C'mon, Rain. You're coming with me."

I shrug and skate towards him. He smiles at me, I smile back. What else can I do? We skate down an alley and tag a few walls before Corn leads me to his gang's headquarters.

"So," He starts, "You know who you're up against?"

"All I know the rudie's name is Jazz." I respond and shrug.

He chuckle a bit and said, "And you think this challenge will be easy, eh?"

I say nothing. What does he mean _easy_? Being a rudie for almost half my life, everything is easy for me.

We both jump a telephone line and grind on it. Jumping to another electrical line, we push ourselves onto a road. Beside it, there it was. The GG headquarters. Dude, it's so huge. I can literally smile with joy. But-

"Hey you!" A girl's voice came about.

I slouch and turn around.

"I'm Jazz, chick. You ready to get served?" she asks.

Ready for _what_? There's no downward road to race on or an obsticle course to try out.

I arch my dark eyebrows, "What? Served?"

Jazz laughs, "To dance!"

_Dance? _What? To get into this gang is to _dance_?

"Whoa, whoa." I give everyone a awkward face expression. "What do you mean _dance_, yo?"

Corn stands next to Jazz and smirks, "Being in the GGs is not all about taggin' and racin', chick. Most of us already saw your skills and all. So you wanna be in the crew or what?"

I sigh. I did dance for a couple years way back when. And I _do_ love dance. But in front of a gang? No, dude. I think I'll give it a try.

"Alright, bring it on." I try to sound very competitive even though I don't want to be.

Combo yells, "Come on. We got the radio blastin' already!"

We skated into the place and 'Birthday Cake' is on full blast on the radio. Everyone crowded in the center of the room, surrounding me and Jazz.

-2:15-

Well, I got in. It was easy. Corn was right, I _can_ beat Jazz anyday. It seemed that she 'fractured' her ankle and everyone already agreed for I to be in the gang anyway. This is great and stuff. I feel all...GG-_ish_. Rain from the GGs. Rain, member of the GGs. The new member of the GGs, Rain. Yep, this feels good. This is _the_ life for me.

Rhyth and Gum showed me their room which I'm staying at. There's a long mirror, my bed is near a window, and a place to put my clothes in, yeah. I guess we're roomies. My part of the walls are so white, maybe later I might tag it up. That's cool. So, we all sit around on the first floor. Chillin', nothin' better to do.

Ten minutes later, Corn sent out Clutch, Beat and Soda to tear up Rokkaku-dai Heights and Cube, Combo, and Yo-Yo to finish off the Hill ( I dunno that hill, heh ). Gum, Rhyth, Boogie, and Jazz went to Shibuya-cho to go to a shopping mall. So, Corn and I chill near the kitchen. I'm leaning against a wall and he's comfortable sitting on his chair, drinking a lemon-lime soda.

"So, all you do is tag around the city?" I brake up the silence.

Corn looks up, "No, we have gang wars and other sorts, y'know. You obviously heard it out of Professor K's mouth, yeah?"

I nod, "I know. But don't you have style or something to represent the gang?"

He smirks, "It's all about the word of mouth."

"Okay." I arch my eyebrow and sit on one of the chairs.

Corn shifted his eyes to mine, "How long you been a rudie?"

"Almost five years." I respond.

He nods in understanding.

Gum, Rhyth, Boogie and Jazz came in the HQ with alot of bags.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Boogie greets to both of us.

Gum gives me three bags and a shoe box and smiles, "Here, we got you alittle something."

_Little?!_ Ha!

"Yeah, it was a bit hard to find your size. Expecially with the pair of sneaks we've got you." Rhyth says sitting down on the couch.

Jazz gives me a smaller bag, "I got you some accessories. You'll like them."

I stumble in the sentence, "Thank you. I-I mean, you d-didn't really have to-"

"Rain, you're in the GGs and we're like familia to ya." Corn winks and goes to the kitchen.

I blush and look down at the shoe box.

Corn tells to the girls, "Did you see the others?"

"Yeah, they'll be coming. The cops are on their behinds now." Gum alerts. "But you should listen to the radio, though."

I go over to the stereo, raise the volume as "I Love Love You" finishes, and leaning against the wall nearby.

"**Yeah! This is DJ Professor K, baby! Awesome news for your cute little ears from Jet Set Radio, yo. It seems the GGs teared up almost all of Tokyo-To and it made the other musky gangs mad! And yo, they are after all of yous..Even your new member, Rain. Watch out GGs, you got a turf war comin' for ya!**"

Damn. We're in major trouble. I never knew _all _of the gangs mad...Does he mean Rapid 99, too?

Rhyth has a worried expression on her face as she turns to Corn, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll wait for the others to get in. I already have a plan." He informs us as he crosses his arms.

I just stand here as the others skate in with paint marks on their clothes. Exausted, they drop themselves onto a seat and laugh.

Corn lets them settle down and pay attention to him. "We ain't gonna let them get us, right?"

"Right!" We agree in unison.

"We gonna spray them 'til they're down, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We gonna spray their turf like it's our own!"

"Yeah!"

"We gotta let them know who's boss!"

"Yeah!"

"We gotta get Corn some food!"

"Ye- _No_!!" We laugh.

Corn even cracks a smile. "But seriously, like you heard on Jet Set Radio, we got to defend ourselves. We got to look out for each other, too. If one of the gangs challenge us on Tagger's Tag, we gotta do it. Even if we're alone. We gotta let them know the GGs rule Tokyo, yeah?!"

"YEAH!" We cheer.

I smile and look at Corn. He looks so proud that he has his own gang. All confident and stuff. I look down at my gloved hands, covered with silver paint from noon. I get up and get the bags from the chair and walk towards my room.

"Ey, Rain," Garam calls. "We wanna see you in those, too."

How does he know about my new clothes?

Corn nudges him and laughs, "Take it easy on the noob."

_Noob?_ Who is he callin' noob? Like I told him, I am a rudie for _five _years. I just ignore and enter my room, and take off my skates. With black and green striped socked feet, I walk towards my bed and place my luggage on them. I look in my first bag and it's filled with shirts. I take them out peice by peice.

The first one is a black button-down collared t-shirt with red patches. Neon green fishnetted sleeves under it. Nice. The second one is a grey sleeveless shirt. Hmm, simple. The third is a fitted tee that has zippers down it. Gravy. The others is a pack of white tees, black tanks, and a red and golden yellow layered shirt. Nice picks, ladies.

I look in the second bag and it was filled with pants. One is black and baggy with pockets big enough to put in more than five cans of paint. Cool. Another is beige and looks skin-tight. Meh-heh. But I need to make the best of it, yeah? Two more was a pair of flared jeans and a white pair of shorts. Awesomes. I look at the third bag and more shirts and pants. Great. I look in the shoebox and my eyes widens. Black adidas with white stripes and laces. The ones I was thought of stealing a week ago! Dude! I look at the little bag that Jazz gave me. Wow, makeup and crap. Nice. I put them away and took a glance at the door.

"See? Nice isn't it?" She states and smiles.

I smile and walk to her. "Yeah, thanks alot!"

"No prob, Rain. You're one of the GGs, now. A _GG_. You can do anything! We're the most famous good _and_ bad."

I laugh and nod. "You're right. I can't believe it neither."

"We were trying to get you for weeks, too." Gum's eyebrows arch.

"What? I was trying to get your attention, also." I cross my arms.

"Well, you did it, chick." She laughs and goes to my door. "You should've seen Corn when he saw you."

I blink as she takes something from her bed and walks away. Corn liking _me_? I'm not stick skinny like the other girls. I'm not attractive as them neither. I sigh and blush again. Taking off my headphones, I shake my short brown hair in front of the mirror. I look at the mirror. Hey, Rain, what's up? I stick out my tongue and walk away to the window. Not much outside except the fact that the GG's graffiti is all over. Going over to my clothes drawer, I place a envelope on the top and got a green can of paint and look at my white wall. Half hour later my wall has my tag in black, green, and silver with a picture of me cartoon-ish. It's awesome.

"Yo, yo!" I heard Yo-Yo's voice from my door. "Ain't you comin' out with us?"

"Huh?" I look up and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't hear Corn say anything about going out."

"Well, Rhyth and I wanted you to come with us to get some pizzas for the crew. You in?" The green haired dude smiles.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I take my skates and put them on.

Yo-Yo gave me a peace sign and left. I put some cans of paint in my pockets in case one of the other gangs challenge me. I insert my hands into my pockets and leave my room. Everyone was chillin' around the stereo. Soda waves at me as he's grooving with a pair of headphones. Suddenly, Rhyth took my arm and drags me over where Yo-Yo and Corn are at.

"Alright then, order three pizza pies. One pepperoni, one plain and one supreme." Corn points out to us and gave Yo-Yo some yen. "Don't do anything stupid."

We leave and head over to Dogenzaka Street were the parlor is. Yo-Yo told me to wait outside for them. Leaving me out in public...Meh. Rhyth and Yo-Yo got the three pies and sodas twenty minutes later. They use their booster dashes to get down the street and mine stop in the middle all of the sudden.

"Hey, wait up!" I yell as I stop and check my skates but they didn't listen and left me. What the hell? Oh man.

I hear other skates skidding and laughter behind me and I turn around. Poison Jam.

"What do you want, Jammies?" I ask.

They laugh again and bang.....ouch?


	2. Oh Really

Chapter Two

-5:00 p.m.-

"Let me out, stinkin' fishes!" I yell, banging my fists on the door of a closet. Aw, man. What am I going to do? Corn told me not to do anything stupid! I push myself onto a wall and slowly lower myself to the floor. Man, what have I done? It's day one of bein' a GG and this is what pushing me back. This is so not cool for the GGs. Not cool at all.

The door opens and I lift my head up.

"Come out." The Poison Jammer growls.

"Alright, alright." I get up and shove him out of my way.

Whoa. Their HQ is all sewer-ish and all. Must be in the Kogane District.

I obey and cross my arms, "What your beef?"

"What's my beef? _What's my beef? _Obviously you noticed _your_ gang's graffiti all over _our_ turf. _That's_ my beef, G-Kid." The Jammer who was in a bigger chair snaps. I guess he's the leader.

I roll my eyes and sit back, "S'not my fault, fish dude. I'm new."

"So what, girl? You're still one of the GGs and responsible for the tags." He snarls and takes out a sharp knife.

I stand up and the other two Jammers grabs my arms and forces it behind my back.

The Poison leader walks to me with the knife towards my neck, "You gonna surrender to us or not?"

Oooh, a knife going through my neck. What a horrible death that would be. I feel the grip on my arms got looser and I shift my eyes to seek for a window. Bingo.

"Are you?!" He shouts.

"Hell no!" I free myself and felt a slice on my shoulder and jump outside the window.

"Get her!" I heard the leader say as I grind on a telephone wire.

I laugh as I jump and do a 360 as I land on the street. "Suckers!"

Taking out a can of paint and look around. There they are, jumping down the building. I skate around them in circles.

"Let's say we play a little game." I retort. "A game of Tagger's Tag. You tag me, I'm in your crew. I tag all three of you, you surrender to my crew and devote to us for the rest of your crewdom _or_ the GGs take over your turf, m'kay?"

"This will be easy." The leader laughs. "Bring it on, G-Kid."

They fled down the street and I dashed to the slowest one, "Best to loose the fish 'n' chips, mkay?"

_Tag._

"Aw, man!" He breaks down and shakes his head.

I laugh and grind up a rail to gain speed.

"I guess you'll be in the Poison Jam soon enough!" One behind me snarls.

I skate more and saw a gate infront of me. Stopping and ducking down, I saw the Jammer slam himself onto the fence.

I giggle and smirk, "Think again, fish breath!"

_Tag._

"Ugh!" He yelps and punches the fence.

Looking up, I saw the leader jumping across to the roofs. Easy. I jump on a trash dumpter and leap upon a small roof and work my way up the the higher ones. I shake my can. Shit, it's empty! I feel my pant's pockets. Crap! No more. I slouch and skate behind the leader. I have to do something fast. I'm right behind him. Ah!

"Arg!" He grumble as I tackle him, taking his can of paint.

"Tag!" I spray my tag on him. "You're it!"

Laughing, I get up as he kneels infront of me.

"So what is it? Devotion or turf?" I ask, laughing. I'm such a controlling asshole!

The other two Jammers miserably skate to us, frowning, obviously.

"Take our turf, G-Kid. It's all yours. Let's go, gang!" And they left.

Oh, man. This feel so _good_! Being a GG rocks!

-8:35-

"**Yo, yo. It's DJ Professor K up in here, kats and chicks! Massive good news for ya. Expecially for the GGs. It was the early afternoon when your new chick, Rain, got kidnapped by the Poison Jam. She managed to jump out a window to save herself but, the sticky Jammers still got her but the bold GG challenged them of a game of Tagger's Tag for the Jammie's turf or her membership. And man, she killed them by spraying them and got you a new part for your turf. I guess the GGs got it this time, ya'll.**"

I smile as I go down the end of 99th street. Swiping my shoulder, I found blood. Oh, it's nothin'. Anyway, it's a cool summer night and I can see the building's shining lights in the Benten area. Nice. Heading down to the HQ, I see Clutch outside, hands in pockets like he's waiting for somebody. Oi. It's me, I guess.

So, I skate towards him and wave weakly, "Yo, what's up?"

"Chick, you in deep shizz, yo." He gave me a sensere look. "When he says don't do anything stupid, he means it. He feel for you, Rain."

_Eeerr?_ He feels for me? Lemme try to change the subject.

"What? It wasn't my fault that my boost-"

"Save it for Corn." He frowns and puts his hand on my shoulder, "I already believe you, yo."

I cross my arms, "Thanks but, I'm not going in there if I'm getting yelled at, dude. I was already in deep shit with the Poison Jam already."

Clutch shook his head, "Well, he's in the second floor, waiting."

I shrug and went inside. Everyone seems to have a cool night. Jammin' to Jet Set Radio. I think they got the good news.

Garam came to me and gave me a high five. "Good to go, chick."

I smile at everyone and Beat whispers in my ear, "The stairs are in the back. G'luck, Rain."

I nod. Luck for what? Ugh. Going up the stairs, I feel staring eyes behind me. Oh, man, this is gonna be good. It's. So. Cold. Up. Here. Dude, it's cold _and _there's blood going down my arm still. And there he was. Corn. And, he seems pissed. He's on a chair, tapping his finger on the arm of it. I sigh and state towards him.

I start explaining but-

"I already know."

My shoulders painfully lowers themselves, "Corn, you don't know."

His eyes reveal themselves from the shaded area from his hat, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really, dude. You don't know my booster stopped out of nowhere, then threatened for my life as you can see-" I show him the blood on my shirt with my finger. "-and the good thing is, I got you more turf to rule. Are you atleast happy for that?"

He say nothing. I guess I'm right. Heh heh.

I sigh and skate towards the curb, inserting my hands into my pockets, "Probably you don't believe me. But hey, a rudie gotta do what a rudie gotta do, yeah?"

Hearing him sighing in understanding, I feel bad for him. It's like he's responsible for all GG members. Well, duh, he's the leader of the most awesome gang. I totally feel for him there. So, I turn to him. He's looking away and looks doleful. I gotta say something.

"It was really unexpected. I-I had no idea. I'm so s-sorry." I'm stumbling again. What the fuck is wrond with me?!

Corn came over to me, putting his arm around me. "Just don't do it again."

I nod and smile alittle. "Alright."

He smiles back. Whoa. It's brilliant. He's so...good looking. Eek! Did I say good looking? Meh. I find my cheeks burning. Aw, man. I'm _blushing_. I never felt like this since like, 7th grade. Freak-y deak-y. It's also feezing and we're outside. I need to cover all this.

"I want to go back." I alert him, pointing with my thumb to the stairs. "It's kinda cold."

Corn's eyebrows arch. "Why didn't you tell me?" He takes off his jacket and gives it to me.

"Oh, I don't...Really." Does he want me to stay?

"Take it."

Smiling, I put it on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Corn smirks.

I take a glance of him. "Ain't you cold?"

"Nah."

"M'kay." I climb up the speakers and look up.

From the corner of my eye, he's staring and smiling at me. I find my self staring back at him a second later. Oh, man. I guess this is love at first sight? Love? Naah! Crush? Yes. I admit Corn can be my crush. Why? I like his protection, his voice is kinda sexy -EEK- and there's many things I have to find out. _Maybe._ I don't really know what this is. What's wrong with me? I close my eyes and sigh.

I hear Corn's voice again, "What's wrong now?" Now, he's sitting behide me.

"Uh, nothing." I lie.

"It's gotta be something, Rain. You can't sigh for no reason at all, after a long moment of silence."

Smart-ass.

I find myself smiling, "Oh, man. You're right. I was just...thinking."

"Of what?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out, Corn." We both laugh slightly.

I rub my cheeks with the ends of his jacket's sleeves. It's so comfortable. Smiling to myself, I pop the coller up so it can cover the sides of my face. My eyes seek around the HQ's surroundings. Ooh, a carnival is getting put up. I can already see some lights from the rides. I just want to tag it up even if it's not complete. I turn to Corn, who's eyes are staring down to his gloved hands in front of him.

"Hey Corn."

"Mm?"

"How 'bout we tag up that carnival over there?"

"We are waiting 'til it's completely done."

I slouch, "Oh."

I jump down to the floor and look up to him, "I'm going back in. You comin'?"

"No, I'm fine up here. You can hold my jacket for the night...If you want to." Corn smiles.

Blushing, I leave.

"You're welcome, Rain!" He calls.

-10:57-

The radio is blasting and most of us are up and running, still. Dancing, that is. I'm just here, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, nodding my head to the music. Just chillin'...In Corn's jacket. Couple of people invited me to dance with them but I rejected it. I just don't feel like it.

So, I'm here. Alone. Gang's still gettin' their groove on...Even Corn. He's like a 'Dance God' or something out there. I smile at that. My cheeks are burning again...Damnit! So, I turn away. Sighing mentally, I think about what am I doing. Falling in love with the gang's leader? _Dude_. Not cool. I smile again. Of course he's into me. Example, the winks, the curiousity, the _jacket_. Oi.

Corn comes over and takes my hand, "Come dance with me."

I stupidly stumble once again, "Uh..I-"

"Oh, c'mon, Rain. You know you want to." He winks again.

Oh, man. We both start dancing.

Clutch came dancing towards us and jokes, "Yeah, Rain. Why can't you dance with me?"

I innocently shrug, "Why would I anyway?"

Corn cackles, "Oh, man. That's cold, kid!"

"I see how it is, Rain!" Clutch laughs and continues dancing.

Snickering, I turn back to Corn and grin and we resume what we were doing before we were rudely interupted. Haha. Rhyth's dancing near one of the speakers, scaring the dancers of that area. The rest was just dancing to the beat. Yep, I guess this is the life for me.

-10:03 a.m.-

"Hey, Rain. Wake up, girl..." I heard Gum's voice and felt her nudge me. "Breakfast is almost ready."

I pull the covers over my head, "Too early, man."

Hearing Rhyth and Gum giggle, I open my eyes. I stare at the clock. 10:10 a.m. Damn..So tired. I sit up and Rhyth jumps over to my bed as Gum did the same.

"We know what you did last night." Gum says, smirking.

Arching an eyebrow, I reply, "Yeah, me too."

Rhyth snickers, "Funny! But with Corn, though?"

I turn to her, "Uh, yeah. Who else?"

"Beat, Clutch, _and_ Garam asked you and denied them. _Three_ hot dudes." Gum states.

Sighing, I raise my hand to my cheek. "I wasn't in the mood to dance with them before Corn came."

"I see your face, Rain. _Blushing _and all for him." Gum laughs as she brushes her blond hair.

"Guilty." I get up and walk to my mirror and adjust my hair.

Rhyth squeals with joy, "You like Corn?!"

"Uh.." I turn away from blushing. Why _now_?

"Oh lord, you _do_!" Rhyth embraces me. Dude.

"Just don't tell the whole world, okay?" I say nervously as I put my hair into a ponytail.

I go off to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Man, why am I doing this? Liking someone. Didn't I promised myself not liking dudes? Oh, man. I get out the bathroom and I smell coffee. That's what I need. Walking slowly down the hall, one of the many doors open and Beat came out of it.

"Morning, Rain." He smiles.

I glumly smirk, "G'Morning, Beat-o."

He walks with me, "So, like the GG's so far?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Much better than my first back in England." I nod.

"Your first gang? Who was it? The Who?" Beat snickers.

I punch him playfully on the shoulder, "Shuddup. It was The Renegades, thank you very much!"

"What made you come all the way over here then?" He asks as we enter a large kitchen.

Boogie calls out, "Yeah, what made you come here?"

Already putting me in the spotlight, I sat down. "Um. Three years ago, my moms had to do a 'business trip' over here to meet her boyfriend. I couldn't take it in her luxury apartment in the Skyscraper district with all that noise at night."

"Woah! A _luxury_ apartment? In the Skyscraper district? You've been livin' the life!" Soda jumps up, dropping his toast with jam. I heard a couple of 'yeah' and 'wow'. But then they laugh when I finished the sentence.

"Heh, I know. But then I found out she is working with the Rokkaku dudes. That's when I ran away and started to look for a gang to be in." I sigh as Jazz gave me a mug of coffee.

Clutch nods slowly, nibbling his bread. "That sucks."

"You think so?" I reply, taking a sip of my coffee.

Yo-Yo laughs and trips over something, "Damn!"

We all laugh. Suddenly, Professor K's voice blasts from the stereo.

"**Blastin' from the best Tokyo underground pirate radio station, JET SET RADIOOO! G'mornin' to the badass rudies out there. Hear this GGs: The Noise Tanks is resting from a taggin' spree in Shibuya and it seems that they are going after all of ya'll next. Watch out GGs. Now, giving you another throwback from Slick Rick!**"

I look at the others with a almost-worried face.

Then Corn came in with a slick smile and said. "Gang, this is what we've expected all week."


	3. Back 'n' Heartache

Chapter Three

-3:05 p.m.-

"Got one!" Beat yells over to Corn, who was grinding along a pipe.

Corn lands on a roof and chases the last one, "Come on, nerd. You know you had it comin'."

It's been five hours since we did our tasks: re-tag Shibuya and Rokkaku-Dai Heights and ten-tag the Noise Tanks. Me, Beat and Corn are doing Rokkaku-Dai Heights as the others go do the other areas near it. I'm so tired. Skating for five hours isn't new, though. Painful, yes. But to skate for your own crew, no. Obviously. Well, I'm here on top of a roof, skating through it, looking up and down, left and right. To search for the boys and the rest. Damn, I should've followed Beat when he tagged one of the Tank dudes down. I raise the volume on my headphones as a police report comes on.

"_HQ to all squads, HQ to all squads. The youths has voilated Rokkaku-Dai Heights again. I repeat..._"

Damn. I jump off a roof top and grind on a pipe. Leaping on pavement, I spot two cop cars at the end of the street. Shit, that's the only street I know how to get back to the HQ. Man, there's no way I get through-- Wait. Heh-heh. I can't use my booster because it might stop. Oi. I go into a alley way and sit on a dumster top- yeah, a dumpster top. What can I do? Skate, booster dash, jump on car, dance to tease, get away. No, seems too complicated. Let's see, skate, continue skating, fake, wall ride, booster dash the hell out of there. This is going to be quite easy.

"Yo, Rain!"

I look up. It's Corn and the gang is behind him.

"Come on. We're gonna get the hell out of here!"

Gee, thanks alot for thinking the plan, Rain. I hop on one of the fire escape and start going up the stairs. Why? I'm tired of grinding already. I finally reach the top and Clutch and Jazz help me up.

"So, what's up?" I say as we start skating.

"Corn said that we just gotta jump the roofs so far." Jazz says.

"Oh." I say miserably. Mine is better...

Clutch says to me, arching an eyebrow, "Why? It seems you have another way."

"I thought about it, yeah." I respond. But I wouldn't tell them.

Jazz smiles, "What is it then?"

Damn.

"Uhh." I choke out as I speed up. "You wouldn't like it anyway."

Clutch and Jazz caught up to me and laugh. Suddenly, the rest of the gang catches up to us. Where were they at?

Corn skates backwards in front of us, "You ready?"

Everyone, exept me, agrees.

"Okay, you know the deal!" He calls out as everyone splits up.

Huh!? Where's everyone going? What the hell is going on? I just froze and look around. They aren't just hopping the roofs, they're out for real! Man...Why today? I jump down the building and skate slowly until--

"Ah ha!" A cop shouts as he ran towards me with a gun.

Shit! I jetted out of there as I heard gun shots. I need to get the hell outta here..fast! Grinding up a pipe down the street, the cop dude's still on me. I guess I have to do my plan then. Watch out, Juvie Hall. Here I come. I skate towards the cop cars as they all spotted me. Jumping on a car, they start shooting. I jump and wall ride but tear gas was on the ground. Crap! I stupidly jump in it. Good going, Rain. Slowing down, I collapse as I felt two stings on my back. This isn't fuckin' tear gas! It's....it's...

-7:49 p.m.-

I hear voices.

"You should leave 'er be, yo. She'll be alright." Is that....Garam?

And...where the fuck am I?

"Yeah, Corn. Just go in the training grounds to release your stress." It's Cube...right?

And..why would _Corn _worry about me? What did I do to worry him?

Oh, man, my head hurts. I open my eyes and it seems I'm back in my room. I sit up secretly and a warm rag fell down from my head. I feel pain in my back...I think I've been shot I couple of times before I fell.

"Rain, you're up." Cube said as she looked up from a magazine she was reading.

"Duh." I cackle as I stand up. "What happened?"

"Well, we all saw you knocked out and Hayashi and the cops was taking you away. Corn and Garam chased them and got you back." Cube came over to me and put her arm around me. "Let me help you."

I smile alittle as we walk together to the kitchen.

"Yo!! Rain, what's up?" Yo-Yo grins and waves from the pinball machine.

"Hey." I warmly say as Cube gaves me a glass of water. "Where's everyone?"

"Training grounds. Cheerin' on Corn." Cube says. "Wanna go?"

I blush.

"Alright." I say as she helps me up.

-8:15 p.m.-

"Yeah! Go Corn!!" I hear Gum and Rhyth cheer.

I'm in a corner where Corn might not see me. Well, the top of the stairs. Cube and Garam persuaded me to come down but I didn't want to stop Corn from what he was doing. He's doing good so far. My back is still killing me, that's why I need help around. It's incredibly hot tonight, too.

Everyone cheers again. Suddenly, Combo comes up the stairs.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Come down!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Combo picks me up as I squeal.

"Dude!" I yell as he goes down the stairs.

All he did is laugh as the others did the same. I sigh as he puts me on a chair next to Gum and Rhyth.

"Cheer up, sweets." Rhyth says cheerfully.

I weakly smile at her. "Do I really?"

"Yes!" Jazz, Gum and Rhyth say in unison.

I laugh slightly. "Damn!"

Corn stops infront of us. My stomach does sumersaults.

"You okay?" He turns to me and says.

I nod.

"Glad you are." He winks.

Rhyth and Gum turns to me and giggles.

I roll my eyes. "Shaddup."

"Wait a minute!" Jazz jumps infront of me. "You like Corn?!"

"Yes!" Rhyth and Gum says in unison.

What the fuck!?

"No!!" I yell, trying to cover their answer.

Jazz laughs knowingly. "Hey Boogie and Cube! I think we got a little Corn-liker here!"

"Say what?" Boogie says as they skate to us.

"Oh yeah!" She says back to her.

The girls laugh.

Cube pats me on my shoulder, avoiding my back. "It'll be al-right."

"Uuhh, what do you mean by 'al-right'?" I say nervously.

"It's time to play...." Jazz starts off.

"MATCHMAKER!" All the girls shouts in unison.

Holy shit.

Jo: Alright. That's Chapter 3 for ya! Thank you, Tallulah, Triple T ( Tom T. Thompson(?) ) and KoochiZibble for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Even though 1 2 was kinda Okay...I'm off the do Chapter 4! Please e-mail me!! ;; Peace! PS: I DON'T OWN NUFFIN!


	4. Round and 'Round It Goes

Chapter Four

-8:30 p.m.-

For a week straight, the other girls been huddling in a corner as I hopelessly sat on my chair until Clutch volenteered to take me to my room. They didn't do anything yet...Suprisingly. So, here I am. All alone and staring out the window as the weak cool breezes come past me. This is probably the best me-time ever. My eyes lerk around the surroundings of this place. Dude, this stinks.

I hear knocks on the door. Who is it now?

"Come in." Stupid me.

Corn comes in.

"H-hey." I say, nervously.

He smiles, "Wanna come out?"

"I'm fine here. Thanks, anyway." I look away, out the window again.

Corn questions, "So you don't want to go to the carnival you wanted to tag?"

"How can I go anywhere with a bad back then?" I sulk.

"Rain, your back isn't badly hurt." Corn comes over to me. "It's just bruised. Did you ever get hit in the back by rubber bullets in England?"

"No. We were only chased by dogs." I smirk.

He smirks back and gives me his gloved hand, "Let me help you up."

I take it and slowly get up but I lose balance which makes me fall foward. Corn catches me by holding on to me tightly to his chest. Wow.

"You okay?" Corn says, still holding me.

Oh, joy.

"Uh, yeah. I think." I blush as he lets go of me. "Sorry."

"It's cool." He smiles.

I take my skates, snap them on and slowly leave the room with him. When we entered the main room, Rhyth and Cube were up on the speakers snickering. I look up and growled at them and they stopped. But when I walked away, they just bursted out laughing. Just to cover the blushing, I had nothing to do but to laugh with them. Man, what have I got myself into?

"Hey, kid." Combo smiles at me. "You alright?"

I nod.

"That's good." Clutch says, looking up from a newspaper he was reading. "'Cause I didn't think it would've been that bad."

"Well, duh, Clutch." Cube arches an eyebrow. "But it seems Hayashi got new rubber bullets."

"But yo, he wouldn't because when I get shot, it's always the same." Combo steps up.

"Obviously, Combo-dude. But you didn't get shot _last week_, did you?" Clutch jokes and he resume his reading as Cube laughs.

Cube starts again, "Anyway, when we get shot, almost all of our bruises are minor. And Rain's still is darker than hell!"

I slouch. Gee, thanks.

"Oooh. Now that's different." Combo shrugs off. Everyone resumed what they were doing.

Corn crosses his arms, "Well, aren't we goin' to tear up the carnival?"

Rhyth starts off with a squeaky voice. "Me and the girls decided to stay and uhh.."

"Do stuff!" Gum states in a smart-yet-dumb way.

Jazz finishes entusiasticly, "And paint our nails brown!"

Boogie wrinkles her nose, "Eww, girl. I'll nev- OW!"

Cube nudges her and nods. "Yeah, Boogie. We're going to paint our nails brown."

Oh, _why_?

Corn turns to the guys, "You in?"

Yo-Yo jumps up from his chair. "Yo! I always wanted to- HEY!"

Beat pulls him back into his chair and smiles. "We're gonna err.."

"Practice our Method's and Judo's...?" Soda questions nervously.

"Yeah, we are. 'Cause we gettin' real slow on them, too." Garam covers up for him.

The boys agrees all together.

Corn shrugs. "Okay, that's on you." He turns to me. "I guess it's you and me, Rain."

Rhyth giggles, "Yeah, it's _him_ and _you_ alright!"

The girls shush's Rhyth and giggles loudly as the guys laugh heartly.

I roll my eyes and skate out of here.

-8:42 p.m.-

"Come with me!" I wine as I tug Corn's arm. "It's only a ride!"

Corn tugs back, "No, I'm not cool with rides that make me dizzy, yo!"

"Why?" I let go his arm and cross my arms. "There's nothing wrong of being dizzy, Corn. We skate in circles everyday and it's not dizzy for ya?!"

He shrugs and interferes. "The hell it ain't! I'd rather do that instead of going into a stupid spinning ride."

"Or...You're just..._scared_ of them." I say in awe. "So, the leader of the GGs is scared of rides. Hm..That's real leader-ish."

Corn points his finger near his eye and sarcastically wipes a tear, "Oh, dear me. But, no, I'm not going, Rain."

I crack up and skate into the ride. We tagged acouple of places here but not much 'cause Corn said he doesn't want me shot down again. Heh. Funny, I've never seen some boy and his gang that would care alot for me. So, I shrug it off and get into place. This ride would be real fast and more enjoying if Corn were here. Piff. That's on him. S'missin' all the fun--WOAH!

A couple of minutes later, I came out dizzed out and out of place. Oh, man! I look around and spot Corn leaning against a rail, moving his head to the music. Jet Set Radio. I slip on my headphones and turn it on. Damn, the song finished. But wait, Professor K's on.

"**This is DJ Professor K, yo! Tuning from Tokyo's maddest underground station, Jet Set Radio..! Great night, huh? Some gang members are at Shibuya Terminal taggin' it up, some are just stayin' in, and some are just chillin' at the new carnival they've put up in Shibuya. Hey, I wanna go on the merry-go-round up in there! But that's not the point. It's just so good to hear that the gangs are just chillin' now. Peace out!**"

Still dizzy, I turn it off and lower my headphones around my neck.

"Hey." I say as I skate to him.

Corn looks up as smiles alittle, "How was it?"

"Totally rad, dude." I say in a surfer guy accent, sounding very stupid.

He says, "You want somethin' before we leave?"

"Snow cone!" As if I were five years old.

Corn smirks, punching me on my arm playfully, "I think that ride have gotten to your head, Rain!"

"Hey!" I laugh, punching him back.

-9:01 p.m.-

Spraying some green and...there. My limited masterpiece of the day. I turn back to Corn who was sitting on a small abandoned house roof.

"You like?" I yell out to him.

Corn smirks, "Nice. But not good as mine."

I look at a more better tag beside mine and a sarcastically sigh, "Oh, how I get so good as m'lord Corn."

Getting up the fire escape, he helps me up to sit beside him.

"Here, it's melting." Corn says as he passes me a half-eaten lime snow cone.

"Thanks." I take a munch out of it and threw it away.

He doesn't answer but I bet he nodded.

"No, really, Corn." I turn to him. I gotta do something to thank him, right?

"Naw, chick. It's nothing." Corn shrugs off.

"Corn!"

"What?"

"I meant for saving me and like, everything. I would've been 'Rokkaku meat' if you hadn't." I explain.

"It's_ nothing_." Corn looks at me. Such warm eyes...

I roll my eyes and turn away. What a doof. I turn back to him and smile. He's glaring back.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smirks and turn away.

I sigh but I do laugh.

Yeah, it's a cool - 67 degrees from Professor K's point of view - night to be chillin' out here in the pretty chilled city. A couple of minutes later and police report come on unexpectantly.

"_Some of them punks are at 99th Street. GO GET THEM!_"

"Shit." I heard Corn whisper.

I get up. "I guess this is our que to leave, yeah?"

"Hell yeah." He smirks and jumps off the roof.

I follow and straight ahead are the cop cars, feuding like a pack of dogs.

"Yo! Try to hold on to my hand!" He calls out to me from across the street.

"What? No!" I yell. The damn sirens are so loud _and_ the bullets are already firing. Damn!

"Do you want to be bullet-free or not!" He shouts back.

Good point, Corn. I skate rapidly over to him, taking his hand.

He grips on to it and booster dashes.

"Corn! Mine don't work. Remember?!" I shout and let go.

"You will be asfast if you just _hold on_!" He grabs my hand, bootser dashed again.

I shriek alittle as we go past cops, who are still shooting. Man, this is so gonna be long.

-----

Jo: Sorry it's too short. Midnight writing, yeah? Since school started for me and most of you, I'm gonna try to hype it up. I'm finishing chapter five onto six now. I need reviews to move on ok? Sorry this chapter isn't enough! Any ideas? Email me, !


	5. Pain of Needles

Chapter Five

-11:39 a.m.-

"**This is Professor K, the one and only representin' Jet Set Radio, baby! Splendid but freaky night for all of you kats to be out there yesterday. Yeah, it was kind of freaky for the GG's leader and noob to be shot at by that dumbass, Hayashi. They made it out of their heat cooly...with many bruises. Haha! But it's all good. Now continuing the non-stop hip-hop marathon!**"

I hear the gang cheer behind me as I just stand here and I'm drinking my soda and staring out the window. What the hell am I still staring out this window? I have something better to do..Duh! Well, Corn and I made it out alright yesterday. That Hayashi dude shot my leg a couple of times but not harsh as the ones on my back. I heard Corn got shot more than I did but he feels okay. What a strong dude, man.

"Hey, Rain!" Rhyth joyfully squeals, takes my arm and drags me.

"Huh? Where you're taking me?" I choke out.

Rhyth turns back to me, "Our room."

"Why?" I ask as I brake loose from her grasp.

"Ahhm. You'll understand and you'll thank us later." She smiles innocently as we enter our room.

O...kay. All the other girls were in there, surrounding my clothes shelf, and lerking into my clothes....My _stuff_!

"Wha-? What are you doing to my stuff?!" I freak out, fake-like.

They turn around and giggle.

"I don't wanna know no more! I'm out." I yell and leave.

Who do they think they are anyway? Going into my fuckin' stuff and shit? Ugh! I'm tired of this. I go in the main room and head upstairs to chill on the speakers.

"Where do you think you're _going_?" Corn...Oi.

"Just _trying_ to be alone." I cross my arms.

"Don't you want to be with the other chicks?" He sits next to me.

"I dunno. They're too busy looking in my stuff."

He smirks. "Probably trying to do one of them 'make-overs' to you."

"What?!" I stand up.

"No use." He cooly says. "They did that to Boogie and look at her now. They do a pretty good job, by the way."

I roll my eyes and sit back down. We both hear rumbling thunder above us. Rain in the morning. My kind of weather, baby.

Corn gets up and skates away. "Let's get in."

I nod and skated in, nudging Corn playfully. "Race me."

"It's not worth it, noob." Corn says sternly.

I twitch at that word, _noob_.

"Why is it? Probably I'll beat you or vice versa, eh? Or just _scared_-"

"I'm not scared, Rain!"

I snap at him. "Then race me, Corn! _God_, you just make things so complicated."

I seem irritated.

He snaps back. "You just can't take no for an answer, can't you?"

He seem irritated.

We're _arguing_.

"Oh, this is so gonna be good." I hear Beat mutter to the other dudes.

"_Shut up!_" We both yell at him.

After that we both narrow our eyes each other.

I feel me cheeks burning. To cover that, I leave for the training grounds.

-11:45 a.m.-

I feel the sparks on my legs from grinding this high pipe. I jump off and land on the ground, kneeling.

"Hey, little lady," Clutch calls from the benches. "Come here. We need to chat."

What do we need to chat about?

I skate over there and sit next to him.

"We all know you like Corn." He says cooly.

And I blush.

"Yeah. He has his own hardships and now you know, he doesn't like to do what he used to do. But to us, it's weird as hell and we assume he needs some lovin'."

"Your point?" I turn to him.

He stays quiet.

I stand up. "Oh no, Clutch. Tell Gum or Boogie that, dude. I'm not-"

"But it's the only-"

"No! I'm already mad at him. Leave me alone!" I booster dashed and grinded up the pipe that lead outside. I skate towards the Skyscraper District. Dodging incoming cars, I think to myself...

---

Rain, what's wrong with you?

Nothing.

You know you like him.

Yeah, right.

You can love him someday.

Keep dreaming.

Don't take _everything _on him and his gang, Rain.

I didn't do anything to them. I think.

Put your mom and the Rokkaku group behind you. It's your past. You don't need them betraying assholes.

Then why am I doing here?

Weren't you mad?

No...

Aren't you?

Stop talking to me!

Rain, you need to let it out.

What?

Read that letter.

Leave me alone!

---

I skate faster and faster. Passing business people and others staring at me. Little kids laughing at me...Immature beasts. I glance at the newspaper. July 30, 2024. Hm, I didn't even notice.

I look at the mirror-like building to take a look for myself. Orange eyeshadow and lipstick, which Rhyth put on me. The red tank top with a yellow one under it with my black bra strap under that. Khaki pants with a silver belt...with the GG's sign engraved on the buckle. The GG's bought me all this. I should thank them...Not yell. I take out a grey spraycan. I start to spray but-

"You bloody delinquent! Get off our building!" A woman's scolding voice came straight at me.

I look at that direction.

"Yeah you! Get out of here!" She yells again. But she gasps.

Hey, she looks familiar. But I look away and start skating.

"Mila?" She says softly.

H-how did she-?

I turn around with a questionable face expression.

She smiles, "Mila, is that you?"

"Mum?" I say.

Her eyes seem to water, "Come here."

I skate away. No...I can't do this. I hate her.

"Don't go away!" Her voice echoes.

I go into a street. Ignorantly dodging the cars coming for me.

I hear her yell. "Stop!"

I turn around and-

Small beeping sounds.

Pain, all over.

Aching, I can't feel my legs.

I open my eyes carefully...It hurts.

Blinding light. So I close them again.

Opening again, I look beside me, turning my head, painfully.

A IV carrier with a cord going in my wrist. I turn to my other arm. It has a cast. Wait. A card on the table beside the bed...With signatures? I struggle to get it with my other arm. Ow. I'm almost there. Yes. I drop in on my lap and I flip it to open.

_Get well, sweets. Love you! - Rhyth_

_G'better, kay? We all miss you, ma. - The sexiest, Garam._

_Get the hell out of this mental hospital, Rain! It's mad crazy and obviously you'll get the radiation! But we still love you, chick. - Beat_

I smirk alittle.

_Can't wait 'til you get out, man. - Combo_

_Yo, get real better, yo. Okay, yo? - Yo-Yo P.S.- I can still beat you in pinball, yo! Rematch, okay, yo?_

_Rainy lady! Hurry up and come back, yo! This place is freaky! - Clutch_

_Yo, Rain! Get better, okay? Luffs ya much! - Cube, Boogie, and Jazz_

I laugh slightly. But wait. There's a letter.

_Hey, Rain. Since your wrist watch and headphones all messed up and smashed from the accident, I left you mine. We hope you feel well. You're my home girl and my bad about what happened before you got hit. Even though you might not remember. We're cuttin' off the matchmaking between you and Corn since you don't like it and stuff and get it off your chest. We, girl, know you can deal it yourself, yeah? Corn is mad worried about you and such. You should've seen his face when he got the news. I mean, it was the palest of the pale. I think the dude's right, we think he totally feel for you. Otherwise, Corn, Rhyth and I be at the waiting room, okay?_

_-Love ya! Gum ( fillin' up for the GGs. Corn doesn't know about this, what a shame! )_

_P.S. - We left you that envelope that was on top of your clothes drawer. We read it ( SORRY! ) but we think it would get you internaly better. Dude, Yo-Yo and some others got all emo they read it. Sad, yet funny!_

My eyes slowly widens as I take the envelope. I. Can't. Believe. They. Did. This. Before me, that is. Should I? I carefully open it but-

"You're awake, miss." A doctor peeks into the door. "You have visitors out in the waiting room. They've been here in and out for a couple of weeks."

"A c-couple of weeks? What day is today?" My eyes painfully widen.

"August 23rd."

"What h-happened to me?"

"You got hit by a vehicle, miss."

"WHAT?!" I yell and I close my eyes tightly because of the pain in my throat.

"Miss, you need to calm down. You be fine if you do this task."

I-I can't believe this. Why would a car of whatever hit me if the road was clear. Or was it? I breathe rapidly. What am I doing here? I would've made it well without medical help.

The doctor calls calls out to the nurses and comes to me, holding my wrist and taking out the needle "Calm down. You'll be alright."

"W-who brought me here?"

He didn't say thing as he took a needle from the tray that the nurse held.

"What are you doing with that?!" I shout.

"Here's the morphine, doctor." The nurse says.

I jump and shout again, "Get that away from me!"

Ow, ow, ow, it need to remember I can't yell.

Two more nurses came in. But their men. Husky muscular men. They hold me down tightly on the bed.

I shriek and struggle, "Leave me alone!"

I heard peoples voices outside as I struggle, shouting, "Hey! Leave her alone!" and "Get away from her!"

Is that the GG's? Or...or...dude, I'm getting alittle weezy....

-7:42 p.m.-

Waking up, I start snickering with my eyes closed. From that I start laughing.

"Hey, Rain? You awake- I mean, are you okay?"

I continue laughing. Oh, what's wrong with me.

"Who the hell's there?" I mumble, still eyes closed.

"It's Rhyth and Gum, girl. What's up with you?"

"Who?" I whisper, opening my eyes and lift myself, leaning on my elbows. Ow.

"Don't act silly!" Rhyth wines and sits beside me.

I smile, trying not to laugh. I can't. My throat hurts, still.

Gum sighs, smirking. "Don't try it, Rhyth. She's still drugged."

I burst laughing. Ow.

"See?"

"What's..Up?" I say between giggles.

"You got a morphine shot, Rain." Rhyth sadly says, gathering the card and letters.

I cackle. "Ow."

"Don't laugh too much, girl." Gum informs. "That car really tore you up. All over."

I nod, yet smiling.

The door opens.

"Is she okay, now?"

"Yeah, Corn." Gum leans back on her chair.

I burst laughing.

Gum rolls her eyes and smiles, "Don't mind her. She's still on it but I think she still got some sense in her, also. It should shut off in a couple of minutes."

He smirks, sits down and nods.

I cover my mouth with my hand, snickering. Oh, man. I feel my face, so numb.

Rhyth rubs my back, "Are you hungry?"

"Um." I gulp and snicker. "Yeah, I guess."

"Pizza, yeah?" Corn suggests, getting up.

"For us." Gum says. "This chick here needs nutrients. Like a light salad, no dressing."

"Alright then. Rhyth, come with me." They leave.

Gum sits on my bed, waving her hand infront of me. "Earth to Rain-chan: Snap the hell out of it."

No use. I just laugh.

She sighs and laughs, "I guess I need to do the same with you now."

Like, thirty minutes later, I finally snapped out of it. Corn and Rhyth came back with food.

"Finally!" Gum jumps up and gets the box of pizza from Corn, who was holding a bottle of soda.

"Here you go, Rain." Rhyth passes me a salad bowl. "It's from the cafeteria on the first floor. So it should be good health-wise."

"Thanks." I take it and slowly open it, getting a fork.

"Wait, are you cool now?" Corn says, pouring soda in a cup.

"Of course she is!" Gum says. "After that laughing session we both had."

I smirk and start eating. Staring at the pizza, I pout as I take a bite of the lettace.

"No. Can't have none." Gum says, teasingly.

I frown. There's nothing in here. Just like a few leaves of lettace and a couple of grape tomatoes. I rapidly eat it and trashed the bowl and fork.

"Already?" Rhyth says finishing her pizza slice.

I nod, "Hey, it's way less than that pizza slice you had."

We laugh slightly.

A cellphone rings.

"Oh, excuse me." Corn says, flipping his cellphone and walking to the window. "Yeah?"

"Oy," Rhyth rolls her eyes. "It was going off all evening."

"And I'm wondering why he didn't come in before." Gum sighs.

I smirk and take a look at Corn, who was talking on his phone. I caught his lerking eyes and he smiles. My. God. I look away as Gum and Rhyth giggles.

"Shut up." I weakly say.

I take a glance at my arm with the cast. It got signed? Before it was straight up nothing. I burst laughing again. But Gum comes towards me, shutting my mouth with her gloved hand.

"Please, no!" She pleads, giggling. "Not now!"

I giggle and muff through it, "Okay, okay."

Corn lowers his phone, "Hey Rain, everyone say's 'what's up'."

I turn to him and smile, "Cool."

He nods and resume his conversation with one of the others.

Gum looks at the clock, 8:23, "We've better get going. Come on, Rhyth. Hey, Corn, you're staying?"

"Yeah, I'm staying. Is that okay, Rain?"

I nod, hiding my blush. "Sure."

Rhyth giggles as the both of them waves and leave.

I sit back on the bed, coughing alittle. "Oh, man. This sucks."

Corn just glares at me, "You got us more worried then we were before, Rain."

"Why would you guys anyway?" I turn to him, narrowing my eyes. "I don't even deserve all the attention."

"To me you do." He says with a straight face..Wait, isn't that his everyday face? "To me, you're an important person in my gang."

My stomach's just went...I don't know, somersaulting, I guess. I just went in total silence with my eyes widening to normal size. My cheeks are burning with the color of freakin' red. I've never had that line used to me before. Not from no one...As in no one, I meant a boy. I'm shivering...No, it's not cold. Rain, stop your sissyness.

Lowering my head, I choke out, "You don't mean it, Corn."

"You're wondering why I was here _everyday_ checking upon you." He says, leaning against the wall and looking out the window.

I stayed quiet. I stare at Corn as if he was joking or just careless like any other day. He's not. I look away and I try to get up. Ow. I walk slowly to the window sill.

"Did-d my m-mom come?" I studder.

"Yeah," Corn tells me. "She freaked out and left. It's real odd that she's a Rokkaku chick and not that tough."

He chuckles. I suddenly slip. Ow but duude. I look shocked.

Corn's eyebrows arches and helps me up.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. It's just I've never--" I stop and resume my staring outside.

"It's alright. I get that reaction alot." He takes off his jacket and drops it on a chair.

I stare at him and just laugh as he smirks. Ow, my throat...

---

Jo: I'm real sorry I needed to just cut it off like that. You gotta understand! whimpers Thanks Tallulah and KoochiZibble ( I gotta tell you, I heart your Food For Thought! XD ) for reviewing!! I'm blank for ideas for chapter six0rs. Got any suggestions? Email me!!


	6. Unsure or Unreal

Chapter Six

-7:30 a.m.-

Bright, bright. Oi, the sun is just so _bright _in this room.

"Wake up. Time for breakfast, miss," a nurse says. She pulls the curtains and gets a tray of food.

White cielings, white bed, white gown. What the hell is this? This isn't the room _I've_ remember...Oooh. The morph was just confusing me, probably.

"Here you go," the nurse hands the tray over to me and I set it on my lap. "Today's morning special is pancakes and bacon."

"Thanks," I say quietly as I take a glance. But then I look around. Where's Corn? The last time I saw him was on the chair fast asleep!

"Um, nurse lady?" I call, scared. Why am I being scared?!

"Yes?" She turns around.

"Where's the person that was here?" I ask poking my fork into the bacon and eating it.

"Oh, he left really early," She says. "But he told me to tell you that he's coming later with some of his gangmates or something like that."

My face breaks out in a wide smile, "Oh, okay."

She leaves as I start eating again. Yum, good _food_. I didn't have this for like, _years._ I chuckle to myself. I feel okay today. It's just this pain in my throat and my arm casted up is holding me down. But the thing is, I've never seen myself. That's wierd. I finish and toss the dish aside, just as I spot Gum's helmet. Is it for me to use? I take it and put it on. Jet Set Radio...Yes!!

"**Yo, yo, it's the one and only DJ Professor K up in the studio as usual. Mad news for ya, kats. The GGs are facing the Immortals in Deathball. Wow! And it seems Corn of the GGs got the second Immortal. Damn, he got some skills, yo. Now that the second one is down, I'm gonna keep you updated on the stats!**"

I mentally swoon. No wonder Corn left this morning! After acouple of minutes, I listen for the 'stats' the DJ claims he'll be saying.

I cringe. Clutch got knocked out. He got the ball to the head. But Professor K said he'll be okay. That's good to hear...I think. I close my eyes and waiting, hoping, that the GG's win. This helmet is so cool, I could just sleep in it. So...I do.

-8:42 a.m.-

"**-And yes! The GG's take over yet again, rudies! Oh, yeah! Congrats to them from the other renegades out there and the only pirate station, Jet Set Radioooo! Ha, ha! This is great, man! We shall celebrate with a tribute and here it goes!**"

I jump up and cheer as Professor K yells out the final status and cheer as the nurses, doctors and pedestrians look at me from outside my room. I'm so happy and - ow...I hurt my casted arm. Ouch, ouch, ouch. But I'm all gravy! I laugh to myself as I settle down. I sit back and smile. I knew they did it. I can't believe Corn did it, and even as I think of him, I blush massively.

"Yay!" Rhyth busted in and jumped on my bed. "We won!"

I grin, "I've just heard. How's Clutch?"

"He's alright," she smirks. "It wasn't that bad."

I nod and take off Gum's helmet. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they'll be coming. They're just celebrating alittle." She unloaded a backpack from her back and bursts out laughing.

"What?" I say, with a confused look.

My blue headed friend smiles, "You should've looked at Corn's face when we were talking about you."

"What happened?" I blush alittle.

"Oh, my God! He, like, blushed really red - he won't admit he likes you!" She giggles.

He _likes_ me.

"Isn't that cool? He likes you, Rain!"

I say nothing but smile and turn red.

"Rain?"

"Yeah?" I say softly.

"You okay?" She asks again.

"Yeah." I smile. "It's just that-"

"It's hard to believe, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, most of the time he's like-"

"Dry as toast!" Rhyth interrupts again.

I laugh and nod again.

"Oh yeah," She opens her blue bag. "I brought clothes for you. I think today you'll be released."

My eyebrows arch as she took out a black skirt - Oh, no! - and one of the red well fitted t-shirts she bought me. Am I even getting released today?

"Something wierd happened last night." I say, hugging my legs to my chest.

Rhyth folds the clothes, "Really? Tell me!" Wow, she seems exited.

"We were just talking and everything went cool and," I choke out. "He - uh - chuckled."

She stumbles back like she tripped over something.

"Yeah, I know. It's really odd." I say as I lay my head on my hand.

Rhyth adjusts herself to what she was doing before and she exclaims, "Bad thing I missed it. I've never heard him do anything like that for _so_ long."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He only do it, like, once a year or something," she says.

I look at the arm that has the needle in. No needle. So I guess I _am _leaving.

"So," Rhyth giggles. "Do _you_ still like Corn?"

I blush.

"And I take that as a yes!"

We both laugh. But then-

"Yo, yo! We won, yo!" Yo-Yo bursts through the door.

I smile. Then Jazz, Clutch, and Beat comes in.

Beat looks around, holding himself, "Du-u-ude. I totally need a cigerette."

"He's freaked out," Jazz says, hopelessly.

"Thmt dumum m mohal mhigm, mhan!" Clutch muffs out as he's holding a bag of ice to his jaw. (A/N: He said "That dumbass is totally high, man!" Haha!)

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"They're outside. Gum and Corn are talking to the doctor." Jazz says, pointing outside the door.

I look towards that direction. Gum has the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look as Corn looks understanding and recieving some papers from the doctor.

"Hey, Rain. Let me help you get ready." Rhyth says, grabbing her blue bag.

"We'll be in the waiting room. Come on, dudes!" Jazz tells us, pulling Beat out the door as Yo-Yo and Clutch trots after them.

Rhyth tosses the bag to me as I walk slowly to the restroom. Ouch. Hurts. Struggling, I changed quickly and I take a look at the mirror. A scar below my right eye. Ouch. A bruise on my left cheek. Gum's right, that car really tore me up. I sigh to myself as I look at my bare legs, taking a pair of black knee-high socks. All scratched up. I put them on and I hear knocks on the door.

"Huh?" I ask loudly.

Rhyth answers, opening the door, "Chica, hurry up. Everyone's waiting!"

Putting up the last sock, I say, "How am I gonna go back, Rhyth? I can barely walk."

"Most of us are walking and I got your sneaks you never wore. It will help you well." She says, taking them out.

I slip them on, "Where's my skates?"

"Oooh, they're real beat up. But Soda's fixing them." She says as she takes my free arm and pulls me outside the room.

I stumble out and hold myself. Rhyth left me alone by going to Gum and walking away with her which leaves me with Corn. We walk towards each other, smirking.

"Congrats on the game," I finally say, turning away.

He nods to me, "Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sigh. "You?"

"Same," Corn mumbles as he's rubbing his forearm. "Just a major bruise on this arm."

I nod as we start walking towards the waiting room. Combo and Garam looks at me with suprise.

Garam ran over to me, picking me up and hugs me tightly, "Baby girl, you're finally okay!"

Then Combo came over to us, "I was supposed to say that, yo!"

He just laughs and lets go of me as I gasp for air.

"How ya been, girl?" Combo asks me as we all start walking out the main doors.

I shrug as in 'I'm fine.' But then I speak, "Fine, just tired."

Corn aches his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," I smirk as Combo opens the door for me. "Don't you see me in _pain_?" I say but yet very dramatic and leaning on his arm. I shiver alittle as I feel it. Lean and strong. It's hard to believe that he's actually letting me touch him. I let go and I look away, blushing like hell.

"We're ready to go?" Yo-Yo asks Corn.

He nods.

The green-haired dude cheers and tries to skate but-

"SHIT!" He trips and falls face first to the ground.

We all bursted out laughing.

Yo-Yo got up as we walk past him, "Oh, shut up."

I look behind me to get the name of the hospital. What? I have to know! Dogenzaka Hospice. Okay, then. I look at a newsletter with a date. August 24th. Oh, man. Already, the summer's almost over. I frown.

"What's wrong?" Corn asked, looking at me.

I shyly look away, "Nothing."

"Don't lie," He says, stopping as he alerts the others to go ahead. "Something's up."

I shrug, "It's just summer's over. I mean, it's so fun just to tag in a kickass weather, y'know?"

"Yeah, same here." Corn smirks and suddenly lifts me to sit on a ledge of a alleyway. After that, he lifts himself and sits right next to me. "I..um - need to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"Well..I - y'know," Corn starts to choke out. "Oh, hell. Rhyth or Gum told you, probably."

_Rhyth_ did. I know what he's trying to say...

"No, they have not." I say, looking at him. "What's the problem?"

Should I do something? Like, something very effect him. Like a kiss...I guess? Should I? I'll try.

"Nothing's the problem, Rain," He says, sounding real nervous. "It's just-"

And there you go, cats. Here's the start of our - um - relationship or something?! My stomach's doing major backflips. I can't believe I did this but I got to let him know, too.

His lips feel...warm and firm and rough. All at the same time.

I have to stop.

This is too much....

No, this is too good to miss out.

-----

Jo: Oh, I know! This isn't much for you all, right? School is putting me down and no ideas for Chap 7. Thanks for the awesomest peoples for reviewing!! Much luff! Oh yeah, if you all have AIM or some what you guys can IM me. It's **Crazed Rudie **. Ohkay, feel free anytime. I know this chappie sucks major stuffus! Peace!


End file.
